yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Paraietta
Paraietta is one of the main characters from the yuri series Simoun. A second-in-command of Chor Tempest, and a respected Sibylla. She flies as an auriga, paired with Kaim. She has a stern, serious manner. Yuri Feats *She has a huge, but unrequited, crush on Neviril; and she is very loyal to her. Like when she entrusted Neviril to someone who could be even better for her than Amuria which is Aer. *She have been at Neviril's side ever since they were children, and have walked beside her all this time. *She decided she would stay with Neviril forever, and being with her seemed like the most natural thing in the world, she thought she was the only one who could take care of her until Amuria appeared. *There was nothing she can do to heal Neviril's pain when Amuria disappeared except to grieve alongside her. *When she saw that Aer went out of her way to mimic the Emeral Ri Maajon in one of the Simouns, she scolded her telling her of how Neviril would feel if she saw it. *When Neviril decided that she may enter the spring to quit piloting the Simoun Paraietta was shocked for she wants to stay with her, even in just the journey to the Spring. *Aer's presumptuous behavior with Neviril is irritates her, especially since she repeated asking Neviril to become her partner then flewn together once, which sparked the jealousy in her heart. Her rivalry with her is quite evident in that she asked her to never imagine that she can replace Amuria. *Until Neviril recovers, she's acting in her stead, this degree of loyalty is causing Morinas to tease her about the kind of relationship she have with Neviril. *Even if that means betraying Amuria, she suggested Neviril is meant to fly a Simoun because she wants to be by her side forever. *Protecting Neviril is what she'll continue to do, like when the vice chairman ordered his servants to enter and rearrange Neviril's room for her new pair Mamiina, she shouted to them that Neviril is allowed a private stateroom that is recognized as her privilege. *One time, she kissed Morinas as her auriga. *When she hurt Neviril's feelings without noticing until at a later time for her jelousy, she felt remorse and intended to touch her but she couldn't over Neviril's repellent words. *She responded to Kaim when she seduced her for a kiss then accidentally fell on her. *While Neviril was grieving for Amuria, she stayed besides her door most of the time she spent in her room. *When she noticed that Aer was getting on Neviril's nerves she asked Neviril if she should stop her, and she even washed Aer's funny sketches on her door. *She kissed Kaim severally through the episodes to activate the Simoun. *She is showing to kiss Kaim even out of the Simoun, like when she kissed her goodnight at her forehead. *When she have noticed that Floe is getting close with one of the soldiers, she informed her that she is a priestess serving Tempus Spatium, and she must think about her position, and to refrain from unseemly behaviour. *In the Ubel operation mission, she kissed Kaim in a night view. *Even if the room Neviril stays in is dusty, she believes that it must be better than sharing a room with Aer. *Her calm susceptibilities fades when Aer does something reckless such as kissing Neviril in her bedtime, she carries her off of her telling her to get out. After that she assumed that it was a mistake to entrust Neviril to her. *If anything happens to Neviril, she'll take off immediately. Her anxiety about her increased when Neviril was out with Aer on official night missions, making her unable to sleep. *Upon Neviril's return from a patrol in the next day, she was always besides her, she made her a cup of coffee and told her to rest till tomorrow, but the other reason besides her rest is to distance her from Aer and the other Sibyllae due to her possession. *Her refusal to be with Neviril is because she's not the person Neviril thinks she is, if Neviril says what she thinks she's going to say, then she knows that her shell will break. *She can't always be by Neviril's side, but she can still try to protect her. *For Neviril's sake, she can't let herself being indecisive. *Always, she feels that she is worthless when Neviril goes with another Sibylla. *When Neviril was out with Morinas on a dangerous mission, and the Sibyllae (especially Aer whom she describes as a callous) weren't ready to help them, she objected to stay with them in the Messis (their ship), because she'll not abandon Neviril, and she wants Aer, because without her she can't save Neviril. *While Neviril spends her time flying and kissing Aer in the Maaju pool, she sits alone depressed. *While she was taking a shower, she was thinking that everything has gone well, and she made the right choice to entrust Neviril to Aer as her pair. Yet, she regret her denial for Neviril's wish to be her pair and be the one to protect her, this regret made her languish. *At episode 18, Neviril was having trouble sleeping, as she sat on one of the chairs Paraietta came to her asking her for a dance, under the red moonlight, with intense eyes she informs Neviril to rely on her more, after she told her that if she wants to see another world, she'll show it to her, falling on her she give her a kiss on her lips. *Even in a patrol mission the memory of her and Neviril sharing a kiss is keeping her half-absentminded. *She declared to Neviril about her desire to hold her. *The reason why she is aiming to be stronger is to protect Neviril. *By receiving Neviril's blessing, she is shedding tears. *Neviril never tells her when things happen to her, even if it might not bother her, she really just want to know what's making Neviril sad. *Always she've been thinking that about how she can change so that she can protect Neviril, and act as her shield, so that no matter what happens, Neviril won't have to worry. *Kissing Neviril's hand calling her "princess", all she wants is to respect her, she just wants to cherish her. *She have loved Neviril for so long, she've always treasured the time they spend together, and so, she hoped to be in her life. *After she confessed her love to Neviril she hugged her against the wall, with her mouth close to her lips, before Neviril ran out of her embrace to find Aer, she tried to stop her, gazing at her illusory wings as a white feather came to her grasp. *She wants to pair with Neviril, but she wants Neviril herself to say that she chose her. Gallery Videotogif_2017.12.07_15.44.35.gif EP37586_1045294.jpg 35897-374101308.jpg 35897-473692314.jpg 35897-1919728235.jpg 35897-910755279.jpg 35897-22203837.jpg 35897-1257504790.jpg 35897-2125011208.jpg 35897-897849633.jpg 35897-1710259919.jpg 35897-1520088241.jpg 35897-1001588601.jpg 35897-440674009.jpg 35897-1403147434.jpg 35897-222953733.jpg 35897-1085320601.jpg 35897-171436193.jpg 35897-1453815379.jpg EP37613_985818.jpg Anime_37610_317859.jpg Anime_37610_737278.jpg Anime_37610_739948.jpg Videotogif 2017.12.23 17.08.26.gif Videotogif 2017.12.23 17.09.55.gif Videotogif 2017.12.25 20.52.46.gif Anime_37623_1310684.jpg Anime_37621_752919.jpg E032-1.jpg E033.jpg B023.jpg B025.jpg B029.jpg Gallery Category:Characters Category:Simoun Category:Tsurugi